


The deal

by ShandiStrutter, Ya_jivoy_Chelovek



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sex, Sexual Slavery, other tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_jivoy_Chelovek/pseuds/Ya_jivoy_Chelovek
Summary: Vincent falsely accused of drug possession. He has to spent 15 years in the prison but he has an alternative way. But the cost is high...
Relationships: Gene Simmons/Ace Frehley, Gene Simmons/Eric Carr, Gene Simmons/Tommy Thayer, Gene Simmons/Vinnie Vincent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry If I'm doing mistakes, I'm not a native speaker. I'd be really glad If you'd point me on my mistakes in the gentle form!

Everything is terrible. Vincent laid on the prison bed, he looked at the ceiling and thought about everything, about his imprisonment, about the court... The way he ended up here. It's all happening because that fucking Slaughter! They had a big fight. Mark was really pissed on Vincent, they yelled rude insults to each other, they barely kept themselves from starting a fight. At the end Mark said that he'd ruin Vincent's life. Vincent didn't believed to his words, he thought that it's just a bluff to make him scared. He was wrong.

And one day while he was going back to his house the police has stopped him. They has taken his bag, opened it and found the little package of the white dust! It was a heroin as it turned out later. But... How could it happened? Well, Vincent has meeting with Slaughter recently. Mark offered him to meet, hang together and try to make a peace. Their meeting has gone so strange, it felt just the reason of their meeting didn't pointed at attempt to calm down their conflicts. And it was. Vincent haven't any close contact with another humans that day. He has packed his bag that morning and there clearly wasn't anything like that! The only time when he has left his bag was when he has spent his time with Mark. At their farewell Slaughter smirked and gave a really strange gaze at Vincent.

That bastard had covered his tracks very well. Vincent didn't known how but Mark really did it. The court had found him guilty. And Vincent about to waste the 15 years of his life at the prison! But there is an alternative way. He could make some deal instead of it but he didn't known anything about details. The only thing that he known was that he could replace 15 years of imprisonment by only 5. It sounded like something really invitingly but it's so suspiciously at the same time. What he would have to do? Well, the documents about the deal were sent to dictator Demon. He'd make a final decision about would they have a dealt or not. What was that deal if it was sent to dictator Demon himself!? And damn, he was waiting for it for two week! Of course he understood that dictator had a lot of important work but it's not helped him even for a second.

Vincent covered his eyes with his hands. He absolutely wasn't ready for this. Did he really deserved it? How could Mark did something terrible and vile like that?

"Vincent Jonh Cusano! Get up and follow me!", he heard as the door of his cell opened by guard. Vincent complied the command and followed a couple of guards.

They escorted him to the low lit dusky room. That was exactly the same room where he was interrogated for drug questions. Bad memories crawled in his mind.

"Sit down, Vincent John Cusano", as he heard his name again, he walked to the table in the middle of the room and sat on the chair. The woman in the opposite side pulled him the sheet of paper with some text on it. "Dictator Demon gave his approval to that dealt", she told. "You have to read terms of the contract thoroughly and mark your signature in the below at the bottom of the page If you accept it".

Vincent silently took the sheet of paper and started to read the text. He felt more and more embarrassment and confused for every minute of reading. As he finished to read, he stared on woman with fulled of shock eyes, she looked back at him pityingly. "Some questions?", she asked.

"Will I have to do... this!?", he cryed out with fear. "Yes... You have to choose between 15 years of prison and 5 years of that".

The term of the contract was that he would lost his rights and freedom. He'd be belong to the dictator who'd be able to do everything he wants with him. Especially sexual things.

His heart said him to refuse that humiliating suggestion but his mind told to choose that variant. Well, conditions weren't better in prison, even worse some time especially for so fragile guy like Vincent. Unfortunately, he found out some of rough things for a little time he spent here. Nothing so catastrophically didn't happened yet but it's only began. And it's only 5 years instead of 15. That actually was more sensible and favorable by lot of sides...

With the trembling hand, he signed the paper and pulled it away to woman.

"Very well, mr. Cusano. You'll be picked up the next morning. Goodbye", the guards escorted to his cell back and locked the door. He didn't slept all night long. He was thinking about everything that'd happen to him...


	2. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent arrived to his new house. What can I say else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I want to find a native speaker beta who'll help me to make the language of my fanfic better! If you're interested, you can contact with me here - KristRepa@yandex.ru.

It happened exactly like it supposed. Vincent was lead from his cell to the black car. It looked expensive and solid but Vincent didn't cared. The only thoughts in his head were dark ans upsetting. How could he able to think about something else at the moment like that? He was ordered to sat down inside and he obeyed.

For the first 30 minutes he had been sitting silently and watched to the landscapes through the tinted window. But some moment his body began to weakened, the voice of his mind started to sound more and more quiet. He really worried all that night but his energy wasn't endless, he surrendered to the need to sleeping..

Someone shook his shoulder slightly causing him awake. He opened his eyes. From the right side from him stood high man with long dark and curly hairs. He was dressed to the black T-shirt and jeans with the leather jacket. There was the silver pendant shaped like a star around his neck. He recognized him. It was Paul Stanley, the dictator's right hand man. Damn, Paul Stanley himself! He never expected to meet him, he even never thought about it! His body trembled in worry.

"Hello. Vincent John Cusano?", the male asked. Vincent preferred to gave a silently nod instead of saying something.

"Good. Follow me", well, there wasn't any safe way for him except of follow with that man.

They went forward to really big villa... And it wasn't a simple villa... It was... Something between weird and awesome! It wasn't a typical light house in the prim style, it was black and sassy! The house was decorated with metal chains and a barbed wire. The lawn planted by sharp bushed and also there was a lot of big rocks around. The pool next to the house had red water. There was a stairs in the porch and it was coloured with the bright fire! He knew that dictator has a special preferences, this was evident in his choice of clothing for example, but he didn't expected something like this anyway...

But Vincent stopped thinking about the aesthetics of house as they stepped onto the first step of the stairs. Each step felt heavier. When they reached upstairs, the right hand man opened the door and held it for Vincent. They entered to the big hallway. On the wall that was made of black bricks hung red lamps. The mirror and locker for clothes were next to the enter. At the other side of room was a stairs, opposite of main doors was the fork leading to different rooms.

The man lead Vincent through rooms and hallways. The atmosphere here were almost like outside the house. The interior were full of warm colours that associated with fire and, of course, black, there rarely were another colours. Here also often were the things related to the theme of dragons ang bats. Chains also regularly found here. It was cool by the one side but Vincent wasn't able to enjoy it. Chains reminded him about his pitiful life position. He wanted to cry loud.

Their way was ended when the man stopped next to the black door. The right hand man started to open it. It seemed excruciatingly long for Vincent. When the door was opened, Vincent felt a slightly push to the room. He screwed up his eyes hard and obeyed to that push. He was inside the room, he was scared.

"Hi, Paulie!", Vincent heard someone's ringing voice - "Who with you? Is that our new friend?".

"Yes", Stanley wasn't talkative. He clearly didn't liked that tone. In his voice was irritation that he tried to keep inside.

"Oh! Good he is so cute! What do you thi-"

"I'm not interested", Paul cut off, he turned away and left the room closing the door.

"Uhh... Always so rude!", that voice continued to talk, "Hey! Why don't you open your eyes? Don't you gonna sit here like that for forever, do you? Don't worry, we're not so scary. You can look at us!".

Well, he was actually right. Vincent must open his eyes, he couldn't sit here with closed eyes for that 5 years. He opened his eyes.

He saw three guys who sat on the big white carpet in the middle of the room with beige walls and ceramic floor. In the end of the room there was the arch behind which Vincent might saw a huge bed.

"Take your shoes off and come to us! You can put shoes in the lowest shelf of the wardrobe next the door!", what Vincent could do? Make a quarrel at the first day with guys who he'd see every day for 5 years? He obeyed, he took his shoes off and walked forward the carpet, the floor wasn't cold as it expected. Floors of that room are heated. He sat on the carpet as he reached it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I'm really sorry that chapters are so short but it's difficult to me because I have a lot of things to do in my real life + it makes a more hardness the fact that I'm not a native speaker. But I'll try to finish my fanfic!


	3. The acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I want to say that I'm getting really happy when you write some comments to my fanfic! But if you don't want to it's okay too. But if you'd write your thoughts about the fanfic I'd be really glad!

"So, what's your name and why are you here?" - that talkative guy asked him.

"My name is Vincent. I was accused of drug possession but it's not true. It's a mistake. I'm innocent!"

"Dude", he giggled ,"Don't even try it. The reason why I'm here the same as yours. Believe me, I've tried to acquit myself with that way but it didn't worked! But don't worry, just relax, here is not so bad!".

"But I really didn't anything like that!"

"Yeah. I said the same when it was in my time", the guy rolled gis eyes ,"By the way, I'm Ace! Nice to meet you", he waved him with his right hand dressed in the silver bracelet that was decorated by some blue gems. The guy himself was dressed in the top with naked stomach made from the holographic fabric. He had the black leather pants with cutouts on the opposite sides of legs, the edges of the cutouts were joined leather threads tied with a cross. His his image was completed with black lipstick, eyelids painted with bright blue shades and with a slightly ink on his eyelashes. He had black shoulder length hair with a bang. He was a bit looked like a modern style alien...

Ace slightly pushed the guy who sat by the left side of him and said gently, "C'mon, curly. Tell him about yourself". It was the guy with blonde curled hair, he worn the long half-transparent black tunic that was decorated with also half-transparent silver spots on it and the fabric along his wrists was circled with the lightning-thunder-shaped stripe. There were short black shorts on him that Vinnie could saw through the fabric. But also Vincent could saw something that seemed like scars along the body of that guy but the fabric hampered to to consider it better. His legs were dressed in half-transparent and black knee-high socks with the lightning-thunder stripe that were painted along opposite sides of the outside side of his legs.

"I'm Tommy", he said demurely.

"It seems he's shying to say the reason why he's here. But don't worry, I'll tell everything to you!", Ace winked ,"He was a secret agent from Black'n Blueria! But he was catched and now he's here", on the Tommy's face appeared the shade of sadness when Ace said it.

"Your turn", Ace glanced on the third guy with long black bushy curled, he was dressed in the black top with the picture of the fox on it and the leather pants. There was the black arrows make up around his eyes.

"Eric. I'm here because I... Raped a human...", he sighed heavily. It's not right to make an opinion about someone from the first impression... But Vincent felt that this guy couldn't be a rapist. He looked like a kind guy. Maybe he was innocent too? Just like Vincent was!

"Okay... So... That's there the place where you're living now?", that was a stupid question but Vincent should say something!

"Yeah it is. We had been playing cards until you appear! I almost beated them with the ACE!", Ace giggled again ,"That's so ironically because our daddy Demon named me Ace!"

"Wait what... Daddy Demon... Named you...?", Vincent was bewildered.

"Oh, yeah! My real name is Paul but Eric is actually Paul too and there's also his right-hand man whose name is Paul too! Too much Pauls, isn it? That's why he renamed us! But Tommy is still Tommy because there's only one Tommy here!", Ace smiled.

That was so... Disgusting? Do they call him daddy? Did he changed their native names like they were his dolls? Oh... Yes... They almost were... And he now Vincent was too.

"By the way, daddy must come here soon! He drives here on weekends to spend some time with us! Don't you want to play cards with us or something else?", Ace asked.

"Well, actually I'd prefer to sit aside", Vincent said.

"Okay! You can lie on the bed or sit on couch or something else!, Ace said.

Vincent chose an empty corner of the room to sit on. He wrapped his knees and buried his head in it.


	4. Dictator Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrryyyyyy for every mistake that I've done. The inspiration usually comes to me at night so my english even worse than at the daylight :(

The only two or three minutes later Vincent slept in the corner. Of course he already slept in the car but that wasn't enough to fill the whole sleepless night so he slept again. But this time he didn't slept enough too, he had slept about 20-25 minutes.

He woke up as someone shook his shoulder... Again... And it was Eric, he looked sorry about of waking Vincent.

"Hey... I'm so sorry but the dictator is waiting us at the pool. You looked tired so we decided not to bring you for meeting him but the dictator has a different opinion so he sent me for you...", Eric looked so kind and innocent, Vincent didn't even wanted bashing him. Of course the also didn't wanted to go to the dictator but he must do that sooner or later. He could try to resist Eric but he'd probably upset him and nothing good wouldn't happened.

Vincent stood up from floor and said doomed, "I'm ready". Eric stood up too, nodded and went to the door of room, Vincent followed him. For all their way Vincent wanted to talk to Eric, he wanted to ask him about everything but he wasn't sure about the safety of this action.

They went some rooms and hallways and they finally reached the door to the outside. It was the moment when Vincent's heart started to beat fast he couldn't help his body trembled.

"I know you're not ready but we have to do that... The dictator won't be satisfied if we won't appear to him quickly", Eric told but wasn't opening the door.

"I understand", Vincent breathed in and pushed the door. They walked through the door and went to the red pool. He finally met him. Vincent met the dictator Demon.

The dictator sat on black deck chair while Ace and Tommy sat on their knees on opposite sides of him. The dictator stroked Tommy's hair talking with him about something. Tommy obediently took tendernesses with lowered head.

"My daddy", Eric came to the dictator and fell to his knees too, "We are here".

"Good", dictator growled and turned his head on Eric and Vincent "Come here, Vin... Vinnie, I want to get better look at you"

Vincent obeyed grudgingly, he came forward to the dictator and sat next to Eric .

"I'm sorry but... My name is Vincent", he said putting his head down.

"Oh? Really? Now it's not. You'll be Vinnie now because I think that name suits you better"

"What the fuck!?", a thought fleshed through Vincent's mind. The dictator renamed Ace and Eric at least for some real reason but why he did this to Vincent?!

"Excuse me but... Why... I don't see any others Vincents here", Vincent tried to spoke without any anger that was actually boiling inside him. He tried to be polite but as you can see he couldn't calm enough. His voice sounded thrilled and he clearly hadn't chose right words to please dictator's ego.

"Calm down. Baby, you are a new one here so I won't punish you. But You'd better to know that you shouldn't talk to me that tone. I decided that you should be Vinnie instead Vincent because you're so fragile and soft cutie. Vinnie sounds more sweeter than Vincent so that name suits you better"

"Oh, cool! I've lost my freedom and now I've just lost my name!", Vincent thought "I will have to spent five years with that awful man... Well, it's still better then 15 years of a prison, isn't it?"

"You must be sexy under your cloth, I'll take a look later", Vincent blushed because of the outrage and embarrassment, "But for now... Ace, Tommy, show him how you all should please me!"

They obeyed, Ace unbuttoned the fly of dictator's leather trousers and pulled his cock outside. Vincent knew where and why he was here. He knew that sooner or later he'd see something perverted. He knew but he couldn't prepare himself mentally for this. He turned away his head.

"No. I shell you look at this. Turn your head back", the dictator told him while Ace and Tommy was licking his thick horny cock.

Vincent looked at this. He wanted to stand up and run away from this mess but he couldn't. Ace started to take the dick into his mouth and Tommy still licked it outside.

They both looked like they just did some routine job. It seemed like they had already used to this. 

"Ohhhh Acey, take it deeper!", the dictator reached with his hand into Ace's hair and pulled it down making Ace took it deeper in his mouth, "And Tommy, your tongue is amazing! But mine is still better", he laughed and showed his own tongue to Vincent, it was really impressing... Even Vincent admitted it.

Anyway, it seemed forever for Vincent. How long the dictator was fucking them? Five? Ten? Or fifteen minutes? Some time went and Ace finally pulled away from the dictator's body. He rose his head, closed his eyes and... Swallowed something... Vincent guessed what it was and I think that you're too...

"Good goob, my pretties", he chuckled, buttoned his fly and stood up from the deck chair. He was tall man and looked strong and imperious. He left the place with a confident walk. But none of that didn't impressed Vincent. Even if the dictator was handsome, Vincent still understood that he was just an object for him. But on the other hand... Vincent knew where he decided to be... The both ways that he had to chose were terrible. Fifteen years in the prison that full of aggressive criminals', who could beat someone for any important or unimportant reason, there even were accidents of the sexual violence here. And Vincent wasn't a usual man. He was a pretty, fragile and a little bit feminine guy. Would he survived among the real killers and rapists? Besides it, the conditions of detention in prison were severe. A little cell, grey walls, barbed wire outdoors, the food was tasteless in the better way. That was a tangle of depression and aggressive from the strongest persons.

But he chose another way. He chose to be humiliated by being the dictator's slut. There also was a barbed wire here but it was the decoration. That barbed wire didn't prevented from escaping but Vincent still couldn't do it. He had nowhere to go. Where could he went? To the forest? To the road? It seemed like that there wasn't any the settlement nearby. He would be caught anyway and who knew what would happen to him then... He also had a rapist near himself but he wasn't an ugly and dirty criminal at least.

The anger turned to the sadness when Vincent thought about that. Mark Slaughter is a bastard. It's all happened because of him...


End file.
